


Dad?

by Puregold



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Not Shippy, Past Child Abuse, david au, definite tw for child abuse at the beginning btw, takes places shortly after summer camp ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Max got frequent nightmares, and though he'd be a dead man before he'd admit it, he was... Scared of the dark. Max gets a nightmare that leaves him feeling scared and alone, but it's nothing David can't fix.





	Dad?

"Y'know, things were good before we had you."

"We were happy before _you_ came along." It was an argument that I was used to hearing, but that doesn't mean it didn't sting. I slammed my fists on the table.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORN!" Normally, I'd never talk back to my parents, but I was scared and angry and _hurt_. I couldn't stop the tears from sliding down my cheeks as my father shouted at me.

"That's it. Max, go to your room. I'll be with you shortly." I went wide-eyed, my hurt and fear turning into absolute terror as I slid off the dining room table tomy knees, sobbing openly.

"No! Please, I'll be good! I promise! Please! Please let me stay!"

"You heard your father. _Go_." Replied my mother, heartless as she sipped from her glass of wine.

My eyes went wide and my knees went weak. I was sick to my stomach as I whimpered and half-halfheartedly started to crawl away. "C-can't I just sit outside? _Please?_ "

My father was having none of it as he picked me up off the floor roughly and carried me to my room. I panicked, kicking and yelling and trying to get him to drop me as he forcefully shoved me inside the tiny, dark, windowless room and locked the door.

I knew from experience that it wasn't worth it to scream. They sound-proofed the room. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face and the only thing I could do was wait for my dad to come in 20 minutes later and beat me for misbehaving.

I woke up with a start, sweaty, alone and afraid in my room at David's house. I panted and shook, hands searching for Mr. Honeynuts as my eyes scanned the dark. I always _hated_ sleeping here. It wasn't exactly like my old room. I had a window and more stuff than just a bed, but it always got too dark and lonely at night.

"Dad?" I call out into the night, voice cracking, sounding more desperate than I was hoping to come across. Unable to hold in my terror, I start to openly sob as I hug Mr. Honeynuts close. He's probably asleep. He's not coming.

Contrary to my belief, I hear light footsteps coming down the hall and David's tired, soft voice. "Max?" He opened the door and light from the hall poured in the room as his expression went from fatigued to concerned.

He crossed the room and sat next to me on my bed, not hesitating to pull me on his lap and hug me close. I return the gesture, too tired and scared to push him away. Plus, I just... It's stupid, but I've never felt physical affection like that when I'm upset. But David did it all the time, and it's silly, but... It makes me feel better.

"Ohh, it's okay. What happened?" Asked David, one hand running through my hair, the other rubbing soft circles against my back.

"S-stupid nightmare..." I replied, hiccuping and wiping at my eyes, squeezing David close.

"Yeah? You've been getting a lot of those..." David replied, taking deep breaths in sync, trying to get me to sync up with him. "Y'know, Max, I have a spare nightlight in the bathroom. If you want, maybe you could sleep with that from now on?..."

It took me a while to calm down, but I eventually replied with a mumbled, "Okay..." And, a sniffle or two later. "C-can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Of course you can." Replied David. That was another thing Max begrudgingly liked about living with David. He lets Max do things like that, and when he gets mad, he doesn't... It's practically a reward.

It took a while to get to sleep again, but... In a different setting, after I realized that it was only a dream and I wouldn't have to be scared of that stuff ever again... I had a different dream. But this one was about soft things and fun times.

**Author's Note:**

> Didja weep? lol. Listen I'll die for this au good LORD.
> 
> Also my fics r so short they're like drabbles but hey. Whateves.


End file.
